Putting Up The Star
by Velinde
Summary: Genderbent Avengers. 'Samantha' needs help from 'Tanya' in putting up the star on top of the Christmas tree. Subtle genderbent Stony. If elaborated upon, it will all be genderbent except Thor, Loki, and Coulson. Pretty much just because I don't have names for them. All fluff.
1. Putting Up The Star

**So my friend drew a picture of genderbent Steve and Tony. Steve was sitting on 'Tanya's' shoulders putting a star up on the tree. And this happened. ^^' Everybody else is genderbent except Thor. Mostly because I couldn't come up with a name. It's pretty obvious who everybody is. Kind of Stony but it's subtle enough that it isn't. One shot at the moment but I might elaborate upon it. Pure fluff. 3 Enjoy.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Tanya? Could you come here for a moment please?" Samantha asked as she poked her head out of archway leading into the living room of the Avengers tower. It was the Christmas season, and decorating the huge tree had been a group effort between the team.

Thor had carried the tree in (it was real) and with a bit of help from Beatrice the two had set it up. Nathaniel and Clara had got the lights and garland on with some fancy and quite unnecessary archery and gymnastics.

Tanya and Beatrice had done something with the lights to make them flash vibrantly in various types of patterns.

And Samantha was put on ornament duty.

That was where things got tricky. The blonde woman could reach most of the branches to put the ornaments on, but just COULDN'T reach the top few to put the star on. That wouldn't have had been an issue, except she couldn't find the stepladder, and everybody except Tanya had gone out to go shopping.

"Tanya?! Please?" Samantha called, a bit louder.

"What do you want, Capsicle?" Tanya called back from the floor below, where her lab was.

"I can't reach the top of the tree!"

"Well did you think about maybe using a stepladder?"

"I can't find it."

Stomping was heard and Tanya appeared about a minute later. Her dark hair was tied back, and a few smudges of motor oil was on her red sweater and orange leggings. "You're kidding me."

"No I'm not. I checked everywhere and I can't find it," Samantha insisted.

Tanya rolled her eyes and went to go look for it. 5 minutes later she came back and sighed heavily. "You're right," she admitted, staring across the room at the three. Inspiration struck her. "Why don't you just sit on my shoulders?"

Samantha's eyes widened. "That is a good idea."

The two headed over to the tree, and Samantha hoisted herself up onto Tanya's shoulders, who handed Samantha the star. After a minute of wobbling and almost knocking over the tree, the star was safely in place, and Samantha was back on the ground.

Not even a moment had passed after the woman out of time had gotten down onto the ground, then Tanya spotted the stepladder /right under the tree/.

"...Sam."

Samantha looked at where Tanya was looking, turned slightly pink, and then collapsed into giggles despite herself. Tanya, also unable to help herself, started giggling as well. The two sank down onto the ground and laughed until the rest of the team came home.

While Thor, Beatrice, Nathaniel, and Clara stood in the archway and stared at the two girls laughing, Nathaniel spoke up. "Well it looks like Tanya and Sam are enjoying the Christmas season."

-.-.-.-.-

**Welp. That's that. Please review. They make my day. Even if they're mean. Please don't be mean though. O-O If you have something negative to say about my writing, go ahead and say it, but don't purposefully be mean. Thank you. And if you have any sort of Christmas themed things they could do, go ahead and request them. I'll see what I can do.**


	2. But I Don't Want To Dress Up

**Oh look. There's more. This was ALSO inspired by a drawing my friend drew.** **This is also very subtle genderbent Stony. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"...Sam."

"What's wrong, Tanya?" Samantha asked sweetly as she walked into the living room and went to stand next to the female in question. Samantha put an arm on Tanya's shoulder, who looked just about ready to start killing everybody.

"I'm going to kill you," was the short answer Samantha got, which was hissed between the clenched teeth of the brunette.

"Okay! You can kill me after the picture is taken!" Samantha smiled.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO DRESS UP LIKE THIS ANYWAY?" Tanya shouted, slipping out from under Samantha's hand and heading over towards the wall. To repeatedly hit her head on it.

"Because. My own mum made me do it when I was younger."

"BUT YOU AREN'T MY MOM, SAM!"

"I'm older then you," Samantha pointed out.

"So is Beatrice and you don't see HER telling me to dress up in a dumb Santa outfit," Tanya grumbled. She was indeed in a Santa outfit, complete with a hat.

"Pfft. You look adorable, Tanya. Just smile!" Samantha insisted, walking over to Tanya and holding her by the shoulders so she would stop hitting her forehead on the wall. She took Tanya's cheeks and pulled them up.

"STOP TOUCHING ME! OH MY GOSH! I'M GETTING ASSAULTED BY AN OLD LADY! BEATRICE! CLARA! SOMEBODY! HELP MEEEEEEE!" Tanya screeched, grabbing Samantha's wrists and pulling them off of her face.

Nathaniel and the rest of the team showed up in the archway to the living room. Nathaniel covering his ears. "Shut up, Tanya," he ordered. The rest of the team was also dressed up. As elves.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gotten Thor or Nathaniel to dress up as Santa, and me as Mrs. Claus instead of Beatrice," Tanya huffed under her breath.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Just get in your places in front of the tree," she clapped once.

There was some grumbling (mostly from Tanya) but the picture was taken without too much fuss, and they only needed to re-do it ten times. That was possibly a new record. "Thank you!" Samantha thanked the rest of them happily.

"Of course, Lady Sam!" Thor said, exiting the room with Beatrice and Nathaniel to go change while Clara went to pack up the camera.

Tanya took her opportunity to knock Samantha on the ground and attempted to strangle her. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to kill you."

"OH MY G-"

Snap.

The two girls paused as a loud snapping noise was heard. Clara was laughing. She had gotten a picture of the pair on the ground, with Tanya trying to kill Sam. "This is going to be our Christmas card!" she exclaimed, before disappearing out of the room with camera in tow.

"NO!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So I obviously continued it. As I mentioned before, if you want anything to happen, go ahead and request it. Reviews also make me really happy, even if they're mean. But don't purposefully be mean. O-O**


End file.
